the right kind of wrong
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: After from here to paternity. Neela reflects on her feelings...


Discalimer:Don't own anything.

* * *

She knew it wasn't a good idea. Neither to accept his invitation to drink something, or to let him drive her to Abby's. Abby's. not "hers", not her home. Because she exactly knew where her home was. And it wasn't in England with her family. It was with something else, someone who wasn't, then, Michael or, now, Gates. It was all in her heart. She knew it too well, but she wasn't ready to admit it. Because she was still scared to lose someone who she really was in love with. Someone like Ray.

"Thanks for the ride. I hope to see you tomorrow?" she said smiling, a little bit drunk.

"Nah, I'm off."

"Ok, then… I'll see you when I'll see you…"

"Neela… wait."

She is going to leave, to let his car when he stopped her pulling her for an arm. For what it seems an interminable moment the remained in silent, looking in each other eyes. Than, he made his move. Scared as hell to make her feel uncomfortable – or something worse – he went nearer and nearer, and what he only dreamed about for years, what he was started to believe was doomed to remain just a dream, it become true. His hands run through her hairs, he closed his eyes and he softly kissed her on her lips. He didn't do it on purpose. It just came out. Like it was just the most natural thing to do. what he wasn't expecting was her to kiss him in return! A long, breathless, soft but still passionate kiss. But like all good things, the kiss too came to an end.

"You kissed me - she told him ,as in shock, pallid as never before, caressing her own lips, like to confirm it wasn't just a dream. - Oh my God… " and then she ran away from his car, running through the snow in Abby's home.

"Great, I mad her run away from me. Really great, ray, compliments."

Once in, she closed the door and run on the old white sofa. She literally tossed herself on it, and she began to cry. She didn't know why she was doing such a thing. in the last months, she did a lot of things she didn't understand.

Few hours later, she heard the sound of her new alarm. It was the radio. It was playing a song it seemed to her not too new…

_I've got faith of the heart/I'm gonna where my heart will take me/ I've got faith to believe/ I can do anything/ I've got strength of the soul…(1)_

She wasn't in her best mood, so she decided to change. And then, she didn't like the line "I'm gonna where my heart will take me", it made her feel uncomfortable. She turned the stereo on, and noticed there was one of Abby's CDs. It was the Soundtrack from the motion Picture "Coyote Ugly". It was playing the second song.

_Every time that I'm where you are /You walk in and my strength walks out the door / Say my name and I can't fight it any more_

Worse than before. Let's see what's next, she though. But than, she hesitated.

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do /I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you /Well I should try to be strong / But baby you're the right kind of wrong / baby you're the right kind of wrong / It might be a mistake / A mistake I'm makin' / But what your givin' I am happy to be takin'  
Cause no one's ever made me feel /The way when I'm in your arms (2)_

Ok, there was definitely something going on. Possible that everything she listened to reminded her of her and Ray? Probably it was just her subconscious, it was trying to tell her something… _Nah, what was I am thinking? There's nothing between me and Ray, and the kiss was just a mistake, I don't have to think at this sort of things…stop to waste your time, Neela, and go to work! _

Some hours later, at work, Neela was visiting one of her patient. It was a man in his thirties, a certain Don Eppes, an F.B.I. agent from L.A. who was shoot during investigating a case there in Chicago. The day before there were his colleagues, but now, sat near him, there was a brunette girl, almost of his age.

"Morning, I'm dr. Neela Rasgostra. I'm following Agent Eppes case." She said shaking the girl's hand.

"Catherine Addison, I'm Don's fiancée. We are supposed to get married in a couple of months." She said smiling.

"You don't have to worry about him – neela told her – he is doing well, and the injury wasn't so bad. A small loss of blood and no vital organs hit. He is lucky."

"Believe me, I'm the lucky one. Don is so… I can't explain how I feel when I'm with him." Neela reminded the words of the songs she heard early that morning.

"First wedding?"

"It's Don's first wedding, but my second one. I was… I'm widowed."

"I'm sorry for your loss." She didn't know why she told that, she just did.

"Lucas was the first man I really fell in love with, I was very young. It was all… I don't know, it was a moment. I met him, I fall in love and the next week we were getting married. And then he died. I promised myself to not feel love, and it was working, until I met him. With Don wasn't so… rapid. We took more than 2 years to realize we were in love, but when he confessed me his feelings, I made the mistake to run away from him. From us. My former husband was a federal, too, and died on duty. I was scared from the possibility to lose again someone I loved. I preferred a relation with a man I wasn't in love with, I preferred a "safe choice", like it's called. And so I lost years of my life with the wrong men. Lucky he didn't get married in the process." Kat told her smiling.

Neela smiled at her, too, realizing what was going on in her mind. (°)

It was 8 o' clock, Ray was sitting on his couch while drinking a beer and watching Celebrity Poker, like the old, dear times, when someone knocked at the door. He wondered who could be. A neighbour? When he opened, he realized he was wrong. It wasn't a neighbour. It was Neela, who was smiling at him, happy as never before. The moment she saw him, she jumped into his arms and kissed him, like he had kissed her the day before. He returned immediately the kiss… and he was happy. once divide, she stared at her while she was whispering to him "You know Ray, I just realized you're the right kind of wrong. For me."

* * *

(1)"Where my heart will take me" Star Trek OST

(2)The right kind of wrong by Lee Ann Rimes, Coyote Ugly OST

(°)Don Eppes is one of the protagonist of the show "Numb3rs", Catherine is one of my OC. Their story is narrated in my fan-fiction "the meaning of hate and love"


End file.
